¿Estás jugando conmigo?
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Shun Kazami un joven que juega con la mujeres, Alice Gehabich su mejor amiga. ¿Si ella estuviera enamorada de él... tambien la usaría?


**Un nuevo fic xD pues solo una advertencia… prácticamente es totalmente de ShunxAlice… solo que pues…. cambie un poquito la personalidad de Shun. Solo eso xD bueno nada más que decir.**

**A LEER! *banderita en la mano***

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

- Vaya entonces ¿Solo duraste tres semanas con ella?- preguntó con una mezcla de decepción y sorpresa una chica de cabellos anaranjados.

Alice Gehabich una chica de 15 años, ojos marrones, tez blanca y cabello anaranjado. Su carácter, pues… tranquila, amable, sumisa y demasiado paciente. Puede ser comprensiva y buena guardando secretos, a pesar de eso suele aconsejar a sus amigos.

- Si, ni siquiera para el rato- dijo con fastidio un joven pelinegro.

Shun Kazami muchacho de 16 años cabello negro lacio y corto a los hombros, tez morena y ojos de un peculiar color dorado. Su carácter un poco complejo, con la mayoría de las personas incluso con sus novias (y sí "novias") es frío y distante, excepto con Alice, su mejor amiga y consejera.

- No es bueno que juegues con las mujeres ¿sabes?- añadió Alice escondiendo perfectamente la ligera molestia en sus palabras. El acusado solo encogió los hombros en señal de poca importancia.

Ambos llevaban una dirección a cierta escuela, donde luego de unos minutos planeaban verse con sus amigos. Las pequeñas calles eran adornadas por unas casas sencillas y que poco a poco se volvían más lujosas según avanzaban, se veían diversas cafeterías con un aroma tentador invitando a jóvenes degustar un económico pero sabroso desayuno.  
>Esta atmosfera tan pacífica fue rota por un molesto pero preocupante sonido. El timbre de entrada había sonado ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr. Al ver que Alice se le dificultaba el camino con su maleta Shun la tomó de la mano para poder darle cierto impulso.<p>

- Vaya manera de llegar- rió sarcásticamente pero sin malas intenciones una chica de ojos vedes y cabello extrañamente azul.

Runo Misaki 15 años, cabello lacio y azul largo y amarrado en 2 coletas, alta y de tez morena. Tiene un carácter de una u otra manera dominante pero sabe doblarse ante sus amigos. Su paciencia es muy limitada pero es recompensada con su facilidad de palabras al consolar a alguien.

- Mira quién habla- respondieron en unísono un joven castaño y una chica peliplateada.

Dan Kuso 15 años, cabellos cafés, ojos pues… mezcla entre rojo y café… dejémoslo en marrones ¿sí? y de tez morena.

Julie Makimoto 15 años, cabellos plateados y ojos azules grisáceos. La típica diva siempre a la moda pero a diferencia de las demás con un gran corazón.

- Mi Shun llegó- gritó eufórica una joven de cabello amarillo y ojos color jade, excelente cuerpo para el público masculino. Pero un gran defecto… esa gran soberbia suya. Su nombre es Ángela Aida, la nueva víctima… perdón… novia de Shun.

- ¿No deberías estar en tu salón?- preguntó sin siquiera saludar el moreno. La interrogada le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

- Quizás ninguna chica o novia tuya te lo dijo antes… pero yo soy diferente- le señaló con el dedo índice. Shun la miró indignado. Ni aunque fuera la chica más linda del planeta dejaría que ella le hablara así- me mandarás mensajes solo a mí, y contestarás siempre que te marque. No quiero verte con ninguna otra chica ¿oíste?- dijo "seductoramente" al moreno. Este solo alzó una ceja y se giró.

- Terminamos- dijo fríamente. Sus amigos se quedaron con una expresión de asombro… ¿Cómo podía votar a las chicas de esa manera? – Vamos Alice… de seguro el maestro ya entró a clases- Shun se ponía en marcha cuando sintió que lo jalaron de la playera.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con terminamos, Kazami?- dijo Ángela aún en estado de Shock. Shun solo se lo repitió y ella negando la realidad agregó –Sabes que cualquier chico quisiera tener la oportunidad de salir conmigo, más aún de ser mi novio ¿¡Quien te crees tú!- gritó notablemente molesta la rubia.

- Vámonos Alice- repitió para tomar a la pelinaranja de la mano y jalarla con él, dejando a sus amigos y una rubia sorprendidos.

Alice solo pensaba como podía llegar a ser así de cruel y con ella ser un príncipe azul. Sabía que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero también tenía entendido que enamorarse de Kazami puede ser un gran peligro.

Ambos entraron al salón, el profesor no llegaría y tendrían dos módulos libres. Alice recostó su mandíbula en la mesa e inclinaba un poco su cabeza para acomodarla en el brazo del moreno. Este acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos con la ojimarrón ni siquiera se inmutó. Poco a poco se iba durmiendo, Shun la miraba de reojo.

- ¿¡Shun esta vez saldrás conmigo!- preguntó una chica de cabello rosado y ojos negros.

- Tsk… ¿Quién te dijo eso Anette? – fue sin rodeos Shun. Si ella le pedía una cita es porque estaban enteradas que Ángela se había convertido en su ex hace apenas unos minutos.

Tanta algarabía hizo que Alice despertara recibiendo miradas asesinas por las pretendientes del moreno. Ella no entendía a que esas amenazas visuales hasta que miró que estaba prácticamente dormida en el hombro del moreno. Sonrojada se disculpó con Shun.

Un rato después del "incidente" Shun se levantó y le avisó a la pelinaranja que daría una vuelta por la cafetería y si no quería que le comprara algo. Ella negó para luego agradecer.

- _Me pregunto por qué eres así… las mujeres no somos juguetes- _pensaba seriamente la ojimarrón –_ Ese es tu problema… no te pones en el lugar de nosotras_- se decía mentalmente.

Sonó el timbre del receso y al ver la ausencia del moreno se dirigió a buscarlo. En el trayecto a la cafetería se ganaba las miradas de diversos varones, recordaba lo incomoda que se le hacía estar lejos de Shun. Estando a su lado ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos le dirigiría una mirada seductora y mucho menos algún piropo.

Llegó a su destino pero abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver el motivo de la tardanza de su compañero. Si se prestaba atención se podía divisar a una chica de cabello verde oscuro y ojos color rosa, alta y blanca de piel, muy hermosa si se cabe decir. Ella estaba acorralada por un moreno que la estaba besando y su "novia", si es que así se le puede llamar, le respondía.

Sin decir alguna palabra para evitar interrumpir se retiró con la mirada gacha. Runo se acercó animadamente a darle una gran noticia pero se detuvo al ver la mirada vidriosa de Alice. Ella intentó preguntarle pero antes de soltar palabra la pelinaranja comenzó a correr.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó un castaño mientras abrazaba a su nueva novia. Runo solo miró hacia la cafetería hacia cierto punto y le regresó la mirada a Dan arqueando la ceja- ¿Necesitas otra explicación?- preguntó con molestia al pelinegro.

- Seré un idiota… pero es mejor que estar con todas ellas- dijo refiriéndose a la fascinación de Kazami por cambiar demasiado frecuente de "pareja".

Terminando su "labor" el pelinegro se limitó a lamerse los labios con una mirada de tristeza. Una chica que tenía su rostro sonrosado lo notó y infló los cachetes en reproche.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara?... No me salgas con eso de que no se besar- advirtió la peliverde. Shun la miró de reojo y sonrió irónicamente para sí mismo.

- No es suficiente- dijo para girarse y dejar a la ojirosa hablando sola echa una furia.

Shun se dirigió con una mirada inexpresiva. Al salir se fijó en que Runo y Dan lo veían acusatoriamente. Kazami arqueó la ceja en señal de confusión… dudaba que hayan estado sorprendidos por estar besándose con una desconocida, pues eso pasaba frecuentemente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó cortantemente.

- ¿Qué?... si preguntas el por qué a esta mirada es porque eres un completo idiota- le reclamó Dan. Shun le lanzó una mirada mordaz y Runo se puso en medio.

- ¿Porqué juegas con esas chicas?- preguntó directamente la peliazul. Sabía de ese maldito pasatiempo y de una u otra manera lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser un mujeriego, por jugar con los sentimientos pero sobre todo por no saber que su mejor amiga está enamorada de él desde hace tiempo, y no se lo ha dicho por el miedo que él le otorga. Miedo a que la lastime como a las demás.

- Porque son tontas… ellas saben que no me interesan, pero igual se forman en la fila- contestó gélidamente. Solo se dignó a girar y hacer una última pregunta -¿Y Alice?-

- De seguro y con suerte… enojada contigo- agregó la peliazul –vio el teatrito que estabas armando con esa tipa- respondió con cierta alegría y tristeza en su voz.

Alegría porque era posible que Alice dejara de ser amiga de Shun pero a la vez triste porque eso le debió doler a la pelinaranja, incluso sin tener culpa de nada.

- ¿Ella… nos vio?- preguntó incrédulo el pelinegro. A pesar de que Alice sabía que jugaba con las jóvenes no quería que ella lo viera actuando tan… "acalorado" con una mujer. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al salón buscando a su amiga.

Tanto correr y vio el salón vacio. Maldijo a sus adentros por haber olvidado que ese día ellos salían temprano. Tomó su maleta notando la ausencia de la mochila de Alice. Se apresuró y comenzó a correr… tenía una idea de donde podría estar.

Comenzó a correr, la suave y fresca brisa movía juguetonamente los cabellos negros del ojidorado. Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía agitadamente bombeando la sangre más rápido debido al movimiento. Un rato después vio a la distancia a la ojimarrón sentada en el pasto de una pequeña colina un poco alejada de un parque. Se acercó evitando hacer ruido. Ella tenía sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas y su cabeza escondida entre estas.

- Alice…- le llamó el moreno. Ella levantó su vista y de inmediato desvió la mirada claramente molesta. Él le tendió la mano con pocas esperanzas que ella la tomara – Te levantas o yo me agacho… decide- fue directo Shun. No estaba molesto con ella pero si con el mismo.

- Ninguna- dijo la pelinaranja sin mirarlo a la cara. No lo miraba por que estuviera molesta con él, o porque resistiera el llanto. No lo miraba porque no quería perderse en los ojos amarillos del joven. Shun suspiró y sin previo aviso empujó a Alice al suelo y se colocó sobre ella. Tenía sus manos a las lados de la cabeza de la pelinaranja y sus rodillas al lado de las de ella. Prácticamente el estaba sobre ella dejándolos en una sospechosa posición para la vista de cualquier persona que se dignara a pasar.

- Te dije si te levantabas- mencionó al notar el evidente sonrojo de la pelinaranja.

- S-Si… pero… esto no es estar agachado- replicó evitando tartamudear. Después de todo tanta cercanía de Shun siempre le provocaba ese efecto.

- ¿Me perdonas?- preguntó Shun. Alice frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a otro sitio -¿Debo tomarlo como un no?- preguntó con su mirada directo a los ojos de la pelinaranja los cuales ella tenía colocados en cualquier otra cosa excepto en la mirada del pelinegro

- Tómalo como quieras… realmente no me importa- dijo Alice mintiendo de cierta manera. Shun rió sarcásticamente.

- Entonces… te obligaré a perdonarme- dijo pícaramente Shun. Alice le dirigió una mirada confundida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió un roce en sus labios.

Por puro instinto o más bien reflejo de la sorpresa abrió los ojos. La pelinaranja estaba confundida, sentía un gran placer pero a la vez decepción para sí misma. Ella sabía que eso no había sido más que un regalo por lástima, pero aún así se había sentido en el mismo cielo. Si ese había sido solo un roce con los labios del moreno… ¿Cómo sentiría un beso real?

- ¿Me perdonas?... o… ¿Quieres que insista de nuevo?- le susurró suficientemente audible para ambos. Se torturaba para evitar reír de la cara de Alice. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder y a pesar de solo haberla rozado respiraba entrecortadamente –Entonces… ¿Debo insistir?- agregó

- Para nada- gritó Alice recuperándose de la impresión –Te disculpo, más por obligación que por gusto pero levántate ya- ordenó intentado parecer firme, pero su rostro sonrojado decía lo contrario.

Shun se movió con una risa en su rostro, le ofreció la mano a Alice y esta la tomó. Luego de unos segundos prosiguieron su camino normalmente. Alice seguía evitando la mirada del moreno, este lo notaba pero no podía emitir una verdadera disculpa.

-Shun… ¿podríamos olvidar lo que paso hace rato?- preguntó nerviosa la pelinaranja que miró de reojo al moreno. Este no respondió pero le dedicó una sonrisa y alzó el pulgar en señal de aceptación.

Alice abrió la puerta de su casa y la dejó abierta por si el moreno se decidía a pasar. Este dudó unos minutos y continuó, había entrada antes a la casa de la ojimarrón, pero siempre con los demás chicos. Ahora se sentía extraño estar solo con ella, pero tendría que acostumbrarse pues ahora que Dan y Runo estaban juntos era muy probable que se fueran por otro camino y ya no frecuentaran la casa de la pelinaranja.

- ¿Shun?- preguntó Alice preocupada por la actitud del moreno. Este estaba recargado en el margen de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en el físico del moreno. A pesar de llevar el uniforme él tenía desabrochados los dos primeros botones de la playera, el pantalón le quedaba largo por unos cuantos centímetros y al caminar la tela se deshilaba dándole cierta apariencia moderna al uniforme. Al estar recargado en la pared se veían claramente los músculos bien marcados de sus brazos… al fijarse en sus propios pensamientos la pelinaranja se sonrojó y volvió al punto inicial. Tenía apariencia de estar meditando.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó dejando ver sus ojos topacios. El al no obtener respuesta se preocupó -¿Alice?-

La susodicha salió de su trance y sonrió para rápidamente girarse y sacar algo del refrigerador. Lo vertió en una cacerola y comenzó a darle vuelta. Un momento después se reprimía las ganas de patear a la estufa, al parecer se había quemado la comida.

- ¿Se quemó la pasta?- preguntó Shun detrás de la pelinaranja. Ella del susto dio un pequeño brinco ¿A qué hora se había movido de lugar?

- Si… al parecer no comeré hoy- dijo intentando sonar alegre. Shun tomó las llaves y salió a la calle sin decir una sola palabra. Alice se sentó esperando a que comprara algo preparado listo para ingerir.

Luego de un rato vio volver a su amigo con unas bolsas en la mano. El se las entregó y Alice ansiosa se limitó a sacar el contenido aunque su cara cambió a una de reproche al ver que traía paquete de pasta algunas salchichas y tomate.

- ¿No pudiste comprar algo preparado?- mencionó mientras caminaba con pesadez. No notó que Shun la seguía- No soy buena cocinando pasta- agregó dándole a entender que cocinara él.

- Por eso te enseñaré- susurró cerca del cuello de la pelinaranja. El aliento cálido de Shun hizo que la piel se le erizara.

Shun sacó una tabla madera y un cuchillo. Colocó los utensilios e ingredientes en la encimera y giró a ver a Alice dándole a entender que se acercara. Ella aún fastidiada por la insistencia de la pasta se acercó lentamente.

- Toma- le pasó el cuchillo el moreno. Comenzó a indicarle como cortar en trozos delgados pero decentes el jitomate. Alice prestaba atención.

- De acuerdo… primero la mitad y se corta en rebanadas delgaditas- afirmó Gehabich

- No… solo córtalas de un grueso promedio… al cocerlas estas de van a adelgazar todavía más- le regañó Shun por su falta de atención. Alice solo susurró algo por lo bajo.

Finalmente terminó de cortar el tomate, y lo colocó en una bandeja que estaba en una esquina de la encimera. Shun le extendió la pasta y ella la miró fastidiada. Esa era la parte complicada.

- Que mal que solo hay un paquete así que será a como salga ¿verdad?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa victoriosa pero esta desvaneció al momento en que Shun sacó una bolsa que Alice no había visto. Al abrir tenía mínimo seis paquetes de pasta –Tu ganas… haré mi esfuerzo- suspiró resignada la pelinaranja.

Shun le indicó que no cortara en línea recta las tiritas de la pasta, sino que era mejor cortar transversalmente. Ella solo rió por el incoherente comentario de su "instructor" pero se quedó sorprendida al ver que de esa manera las tiras no se quebraban en pedacitos, sino en lindos trozos.

- ¿Ves?- murmuró orgulloso Shun. Alice asintió sonrojada.

Shun recogió el cuchillo y la tabla de picar para llevarlas al lavabo y comenzar a limpiarlas para proseguir a secarlas. Le dio a la pelinaranja un cucharón indicándole que vertiera la pasta en un recipiente con agua y luego le diera vueltas.

Ella obedeció pero la pasta se pegaba por falta de movimiento. Shun suspiró y tomó de la cintura a Alice y con su mano libre tomó la de ella para comenzar a mover la mezcla. Ella estaba sonrosada, sentía la cálida respiración del moreno en su oreja, el contacto con el pecho de él la estremecía, y el pensar que la tenía sujetada de la cintura la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Sentía su cara ardiendo, su respiración algo agitada y su corazón a punto de estallar. ¿Por qué tenía que estarle pasando eso? primero él la besó… levemente pero lo hizo, y ahora la clase de cocina se convierte en una lucha de resistencia para la pelinaranja.

- Esta lista- dijo Shun con una sonrisa mezclada con deseo hacia la pasta. Al fin había terminado pero algo no andaba bien… ¿por qué no la soltaba?

- Etto… Shun, ¿puedes soltarme?- preguntó nerviosa y esos nervios aumentaron al sentir que Shun recargaba su quijada en el hombro de ella y apretaba el agarre desapareciendo el único espacio entre ellos dos.

Alice pensaba en como zafarse de ese agradable… perdón, incómodo abrazo. Shun por su parte se encontraba pensativo. Es cierto que Alice le parecía preciosa, pero… nunca había estado tan… como decirlo… cómodo con su cercanía. Usualmente ni le preocupaba si estaba alejada o cerca de él. Pero últimamente disfrutaba sentir el contacto de ella con su piel, incluso rogaba por que algo no llamara su atención provocando que se separara de él.

Con todo el sufrimiento del mundo la soltó y buscó dos platos y vasos en la repisa. Le indicó a la pelinaranja que aún seguía sonrojada que se sentara en la mesa y ella obedeció.

Luego de comer Shun tomó su mochila y se despidió de Alice. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta donde lo miraba alejarse.

En el día siguiente todo transcurrió normal. Excepto algo… Shun estaba con ninguna chica, solo miraba distante a un punto cualquiera del salón. Alice se preocupó por ello. Antes que le preguntara algo la campana sonó indicando el fin de labores del día. Shun y Alice se dirigieron a guardar unos libros en sus casilleros.

- Entonces… ¿Quedaron tres paquetes de pasta?- preguntó Shun rompiendo el silencio. Alice asintió - ¿Qué te parece si yo cocino por hoy?- preguntó nuevamente. Alice sonrió ampliamente las pasta que Shun hacia eran sus favoritas, pero era un verdadero problema convencerlo de cocinar algo.

Animadamente se dirigían a la casa de la pelinaranja. Al llegar Shun se dirigió casi de inmediato a la cocina y sacó los materiales. Alice se acochó en la encimera, solo lo observaba.

El moreno cortaba rápidamente el tomate para pasar a cortar las salchichas y para terminar la pasta. Con gran velocidad las vertió en una cacerola y le movía impacientemente. Ella seguí extrañada del entusiasmo del moreno.

- Lavas los platos o secas- preguntó

- Los lavo- dijo comenzando a ayudar.

Shun apagó el fuego de la estufa y se giró buscando la toalla y comenzar a secar. Al girarse sin querer aprisionó a Alice contra la encimera. Alice pedía mentalmente que él se alejara un poco y Shun por su parte pedía no moverse.

Alice intentó rodear a Shun pero este la tomó de la muñeca, luego tomó su mano libre y la jaló levemente hacia él. Alice no se movía… parecía hipnotizada por el joven. Shun la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y la sentó en el borde de la repisa. Alice inconscientemente se sostuvo de los hombros del moreno y ese colocó sus manos a los lados de sus caderas. La pelinaranja tenía sus rodillas rozando las piernas de Shun y este se acercó al rostro de la chica.

La ojimarrón estaba nerviosa. Shun rió pícaramente pero sin llegar a lo sarcástico para luego agachar la mirada con una expresión de tristeza.

- Te ves asustada, muy nerviosa- afirmó Shun dando en el blanco. Ella no se imaginaba cual podía ser su expresión para ser tan evidente.

- No estoy asustada… no tengo motivos para estarlo- le respondió sonrojada.

- ¿Segura que no me temes?... no importa el motivo pero… ¿No me temes?- preguntó con un tono retador. El rostro de Alice expresaba miedo, pero sus palabras daban a escuchar confusión.

- No- insistió Alice

- Pero… si temes enamorarte de mi ¿verdad?- mencionó Shun. Alice se sorprendió con su comentario. No parecía una pregunta… de hecho no era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación de parte del ojidorado.

- Para serte honesta… en parte sí y en parte no- respondió Alice. Shun arqueó la ceja exigiendo explicación.

- Entonces… si estas enamorada de mí ¿eh?- alegó con una risa de victoria adornando su rostro.

Alice no tuvo tiempo de responder. Shun posó sus labios en el cuello de la pelinaranja, se le erizaba la piel con solo tenerlo así de cerca a ella. De una u otra manera la agobiaba. Lentamente subió a la quijada de la pelinaranja pero se desvió hacia una de sus orejas.

- Me alegra- susurró Shun. Alice dio un pequeño brinco, una mezcla de temor y placer recorrió su espalda.

Shun continuó o más bien retomó su dirección y se encontró de frente con el rostro de Alice. Estaba claramente sonrojada, lo que él no sabía era si de vergüenza o placer. Shun reposó su mirada en los labios de Alice, había probado diversos labios excepto estos. Pero él no lo quería para su lista de conquistas si no por deseo propio. Lentamente extinguió la distancia entre ellos dos.

Ambos tenían erizada la piel. Ambos de placer pero Alice también estaban en ese estado por los nervios. Se separó un momento de la ojimarrón y ella lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada del pelinegro. Shun sonrió y aprovechó que Alice tenía entre abierta su boca para volver a besarla solo que esta vez profundizó el beso. La tomó de la cintura atrayéndola por completo a él.

Para suerte de Alice y desgracia de Shun, el celular de la pelinaranja comenzó a sonar. Shun se separó de mala manera de ella maldiciendo al inocente aparato y el individuo que lo interrumpió.

- ¿Klaus?... ¿Un cita?- se cuestionaba Alice. Klaus era un compañero de clases que se veía atraído hacia la pelinaranja. Shun bufó celoso y le arrebató el móvil.

- Ni lo sueñes tarado- finalizó el pelinegro y cortó la llamada.

Alice lo miraba sorprendida ¿Acaso Shun estaba celoso?... luego de un rato reaccionó.

- ¿¡Porque me volviste a besar!- gritó sonrojada al momento de recordar lo ocurrido, pero fue demasiado tarde. El moreno caminaba por la acera.

Luego de un rato le llegó un mensaje a su celular. Era de Shun, ansiosa lo abrió y leyó.

_Llega temprano a la escuela  
>te veré allá.<br>Ni si te ocurra faltar ¿oíste?  
>Tengo que decirte algo importante<br>Cuídate _

Alice solo suspiró. Ya lo veía venir… él iba a presentarle a su nueva víctima y le explicaría que la había besado solo porque él así lo había querido.

Al día siguiente Alice se fue directo a buscar al pelinegro al notar que no estaba su mochila pensó que se había saltado las primeras clases así que decidió salir a buscarlo.

Luego de un rato dando vueltas al fin lo halló en el patio trasero. Era muy bonito pero no permitían el paso. Según solo entraba el turno vespertino. Alice notó la falta de seguro y abrió la puerta.

- Tardaste- mencionó Shun sin mirarla.

- ¿Por qué me besaste ayer?- se fue sin rodeos la pelinaranja. Shun la miró asombrado, si que se ponía seria cuando ella quería.

Shun no respondió. Solo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó un poco más a Alice. Ella intentó retroceder pero se paró al sentir el tronco de un árbol.

- S-Shun… ya para- pidió la pelinaranja. Ella deseaba besarlo y estar con él… pero sabía que podría terminar herida por su culpa –No puedes ir por allí acosando a cualquier chica que te llame la atención- agregó como defensa.

Shun rió por la bajo. Puso sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Alice para poder acorralarla, y acercó su cuerpo al suyo. Ella lo miraba exigiéndole que la dejara suelta y Shun reía.

- Te besé porque estás enamorada de mí- explicó con sencillez Kazami. Dejando a Alice de una u otra manera molesta.

- Eso no lo explica… no lo niego… te quiero y mucho, pero si tu no respondes no deberías entonces haberlo hecho- mencionó resistiendo lagrimas.

- ¿Cómo sabes si estoy o no enamorado de ti?- preguntó Shun seriamente. No estaba jugando el hablaba en serio –Tú no tienes idea de cuánto me gustas… no… cuanto te amo- se corrigió.

- Si claro… por eso sales con cada chica que se te cruza en frente- le reprochó llorando

- Lo hacía para intentar sustituirte con otra. A la cual yo sé que puedo dañar y no sentirme mal por ello- mencionó Shun

- A ellas les duele ¿Sabes?- reclamó Alice –aparte… no me creeré el cuento de que me amas-agregó cruelmente para ambos

- Alice… he jugado con muchas chicas… pero jamás contigo- le recordó Shun

- Me besaste dos veces sin que yo quisiera- se defendió la pelinaranja. Le dolía escuchar esa declaración de Shun y tener que pensar que no era más que una cruel broma.

- Lo hice porque no pude evitarlo y además tú no te resististe- contraatacó Shun

- Yo…yo no quiero- Alice comenzó a llorar.

Shun no soportaba verla así, y menos por su culpa. Sus estúpidas y egoístas acciones provocaron eso y ahora tenía que ver la manera de remediarlo. Agachó su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Shun?-preguntó mientras recargaba su frente en el pecho del moreno y este la abrazaba por la cintura -¿Es una de tus bromas o es verdad?- preguntó aún desconfiada.

Shun la miró fijamente. No estaba jugando, Alice lo notó y no pudo más que secarse las lágrimas y darle una sonrisa.

Shun la recargó en el tronco del árbol y de dio un beso en la frente, Alice solo rió. Le dio otro en el cuello y ella se sonrojó. La miró con expresión de "¿Quieres que pare?" ella solo sonrió y lo abrazó. Aprovechó la cercanía que tenía con ella y le levantó el mentón. La miró fijamente y le dio un suave y corto beso.

Alice lo miró en forma de reproche y Shun sonrió por eso.

- ¿Más?- preguntó Shun bajando su cabeza a la altura de Alice. Ella desvió la mirada sonrojada y asintió. Shun sonrió pícaramente –dilo-ordenó.

- M-Mas- tartamudeó nerviosa. Shun la besó nuevamente pero esta vez de una forma más apasionada. Si se saltaron las clases seria por un buen motivo… ¿no?

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Criticas, Quejas, Tomatazos, Amenazas de muerte todo bien recibido ^^U**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
